Dream Link
was introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3. It can be used by attaching the core unit of Yo-kai Watch Dream and setting Yo-kai medals there. With the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream toy, the Dream Link items are separate accessories for the watch, and the medals included can also be used for special Medal Charges that can be used in both the original versions of Yo-kai Watch 3 and Yo-kai Watch Busters 2. List of Dream Links Here are the Tribe Lasers: }} }} Shoots multiple yellow Blades. }} }} Shoots a chain of pink orbs. }} }} }} }} Shoots a light blue ob that never misses its target. }} }} }} |- | colspan="2" class="roundytop" style="background: #fff; text-align:center;" width="100%" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #fff" width="100%" | |- | colspan="2" style="background: #fff" |A drill whose drill part changes according to the set medal. Used to destroy blocks in the map in the game.Using a specific medal turns it into a special drill that can break blocks that can not be broken with ordinary drills. |- | colspan="2" class="roundytop" style="background: #fff; text-align:center;" width="100%" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #fff" width="100%" | |- | colspan="2" style="background: #fff" |Robot vacuum cleaner made from parts of Yopple-Bot. It collect medals and items. As with drills, items that are collected as special effects may be biased when using certain medals. |- | colspan="2" class="roundytop" style="background: #fff; text-align:center;" width="100%" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #fff" width="100%" | |- | colspan="2" style="background: #fff" | An Anime/Toy exclusive. If you set a medal and hit a bullet on another Yo-kai, the effect corresponding to the medal set on the hit Yo-kai occurs. The effect is from the improvement of combat power to the extent that flowers grow on the head by medals. In rare cases, the effect of another Yo-kai may be additionally generated as an 'Extra', but this is not generally the case. In the anime, it was won by the sweepstakes submitted by Whisper, and in the third movie, Komajiro bought the Yo-kai Bazooka from the Yo-kai online shop via mail order. The Yo-kai Bazooka is also available as a toy for the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream. In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: |- | colspan="2" class="roundytop" style="background: #fff; text-align:center;" width="100%" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #fff" width="100%" | |- | colspan="2" style="background: #fff" | A sword owned by Lord Enma. It is possible to break evil spirits. It also appears on Yo-kai Watch Shadowside. The Enma Blade is a regal gold and red sword with a black fuller with gold trimming and an ornamental symbol on the tops, the blade itself is forged from clear red crystal in a slightly rhombus kind of shape while the bottom blade next to the handguard is wide, curved and pointed slightly. The sword has three jewels in between the blade and the gold circle handguard with triangle-pointed rectangle crossguards one on both sides with a black fuller, gold trimming and gold spiritual flames desgined on them while each jewel has a unique symbol in them: Red on the top of the handguard, Blue on the top left of the handguard, and Green on the top right of the handguard. The circular handguard is a linking port for the Yo-kai Watch Dream. The handle is in a nice maroon color with the kanji for 'king: 王' in a majestic metallic gold as well as the ring on the end of the handle with a clear red pommel. In the third movie and when playing with the toys, their chant is: |- | colspan="2" class="roundytop" style="background: #fff; text-align:center;" width="100%" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #fff" width="100%" | |- | colspan="2" style="background: #fff" | A magic flute owned by Lord Enma Awoken. The Awoken Enma Flute is a magic flute with gold circular center which is a linking port for a linked Yo-Kai Watch Dream that has a cyan blue cover and five pointed teeth around it with the outside being surrounded in cyan blue flames with the hanger port being a two-pointed christmas tree cut diamond shape with a black fuller, gold trimming and has the kanji for 'king: 王'. The mouthpiece on the bottom is gold with a white and cyan blue eye on the top 'bottom' with a matching eye one on both side. The neck strap is cyan blue. A physical toy version of the magic flute also was available, but unlike the other Dream Link toys, the toy was only available as a limited edition item via Bandai Premium. When playing with the toys, their chant is: |- | colspan="2" class="roundytop" style="background: #fff; text-align:center;" width="100%" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #fff" width="100%" | |- | colspan="2" style="background: #fff" | An Toy exclusive. When playing with the toys, their chant is: |- | colspan="2" class="roundytop" style="background: #fff; text-align:center;" width="100%" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #fff" width="100%" | |- | colspan="2" style="background: #fff" | An Anime/Toy exclusive. In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: |} Trivia See Also *Treasure Link Category:Game mechanics Category:Mechanics Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3